Agrabah
=Story= Previous Visits Kingdom Hearts In the original Kingdom Hearts, Agrabah was one of the world Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to. There they found it being overrun by Heartless being commanded by the treacherous vizier Jafar. After helping Aladdin fight off a group of Heartless they returned to Agrabah with a Genie who can grant Aladdin three wishes. They try fighting Jafar, but he manages to escape with the lamp and heads to the Cave of Wonders where the Keyhole is. In the Cave of Wonders the heroes battled Jafar. After being defeated Jafar wished to be turned into an all powerful genie. Genie granted his wish, and Jafar became immensely powerful. He fights Sora and the others again, and is defeated again. Jafar is then sealed inside of his lamp. Sora and his group escapes back to the surface where they part ways with Aladdin and his friends. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The world appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a manifestation of Sora's memories. The plot played out similarly to the first game, with a few alterations. Kingdom Hearts II The heroes return to Agrabah where they are attacked by a group of Luna Bandit Heartless. After he unwittingly saves them, Iago tries to get on good terms with Sora, Aladdin, and the others. They find Jasmine, who is worried about Aladdin since he seems very detached. The eventually find Aladdin chasing Abu who has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. The give the lamp back, only to learn from Iago that it is Jafar's lamp. They go to the Cave of Wonders to take treasure to use to buy the lamp from the Peddler. After leaving the cave of wonders they find the Peddler being pursued by Pete who wants Jafar's lamp. By the place gates The heroes confront Pete who summons the Heartlesses Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord and then escapes. The heroes fight and destroy the two. They then hide Jafar's lamp so nobody will find it. The heroes say farewell to their friends in Agrabah and then leave. They later return to find out that Jafar's lamp was found by the Peddler, and that the Peddler had released him. Iago claims that he is at some ruins in the middle of the desert. Sora and company goes there and battles several Heartless and eventually enter the ruins. Iago reveals that Jafar told him to bring them there to distract them from his attack on Agrabah. The heroes go back to Agrabah where Jafar has Jasmine chained up. When Jafar shoots a magic blast at Aladdin, Iago gets in the way, saving Aladdin's life. Sora then battles Jafar in the sky on top of carpet. In the end Jafar is destroyed. Sora returns to the others and Genie comes back, complaining that he wasn't called to fight Jafar. Aladdin has Genie fix Agrabah, which he does with great ease. Sora, Donald, and Goofy say there farewells to their friends and then leave again. Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers Story The heroes arrive at Agrabah while there is a procession into the palace for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. They decide to attend. During the ceremony the wedding is attacked by the notorious group of bandits, the Forty Thieves. Aladdin gets the aid of the heroes, including Genie, and they fight against the Forty Thieves, eventually fighting the mysterious King of Thieves. After the King of Thieves is defeated he flees with the other thieves, realizing they are outmatched. After all of the thieves are gone the heroes discuss why they think the Forty Thieves attacked. Among the wedding gifts they find a mysterious staff. Out of the staff comes an enormous white glowing lady, the oracle. The Oracle says that one question can be asked of it. Aladdin has recently been thinking about his father and decides to ask where he is. The Oracle reveals that his father Cassim is with the Forty Thieves. Aladdin and the others figure he is their prisoner and decide to go save him. The heroes find the Forty Thieves by a bay. They plan on jumping them when the King of Thieves suddenly makes the water part by saying, "Open seasme." With the water parted the thieves cross, and the heroes follow. Inside the lair of the Forty Thieves they find Cassim surrounded by them. Wanting to save his father Aladdin burst out and jumps Sa'luk, a member of the Forty Thieves. He tells his father to run, and Cassim is astounded by the whole incident. When the Forty Thieves begin to converge on Aladdin the others pop out and fight them back. Cassim stops the fighting and hugs his son saying he is happy to see him. Sa'luk persists that they must be killed for knowing where their lair is. Cassim suggests that Aladdin should take what he calls the challenge. Sa'luk replies that he wants to be the one to test him. Cassim explains that Aladdin will fight Saluk in a battle to the death. The company is held hostage and watch as Aladdin and Sa'luk fight a brutal battle. In the end Aladdin throws Sa'luk into the sea, making him win the match. Aladdin is welcomed into the group to which he doesn't want to join, but plays along. That night Cassim frees the heroes from their cell and leads them and Aladdin to a secret way out, allowing them to escape. Aladdin tells Cassim to come with him so that he can be present at his wedding. Cassim agrees and they all leave together. Back at the palace everyone is happy to meet Aladdin's father, though they don't tell them he is the leader of the Forty Thieves. Iago tells Cassim about the royal treasury having the Oracle staff and says that they could see it. Wanting the artifact known as the Hand of Midas so greatly Cassim agrees. Meanwhile Sa'luk resurfaces after fighting off a shark. Vengeance driven the Heartless come to him, and do his bidding. He tells Razpul, the leader of the palace guards, that Aladdin is a member of the Forty Thieves. When Razoul contests to this asking why he'd be a member of the Forty Thieves Sa'luk replies that his father is the King of Thieves, and also reveals the location of the thieves' hide out. While breaking into the treasury Cassim and Iago are captured by Razoul and the other guards. The two are locked up in prison. Sa'luk returns to the lair of the Forty Thieves and convinces the members of the group who were not captured to work for him rather than Cassim. Not wanting his father to be imprisoned Aladdin gets the others to help him spring Cassim from prison. While escaping they fight Razoul, and manage to beat him. They then escape. Cassimim tells Aladdin to come with him back to the Forty Thieves but Aladdin says that he isn't going to abandon Jasmine and the others. So Cassim heads back to the lair of the Forty Thieves while the others return to the palace. Arriving at the Forty Thieves' lair Cassim and Iago are taken prisoner by Sa'luk. Iago manages to escape and takes the heroes to where Sa'luk and the other thieves are. Sa'luk forces Cassim to ask the Oracle, since they now have the staff, to show them the location of the Vanishing Isle, where the Hand of Midas resides. They and then the heroes reach the Vanishing Isle. After dispatching the Forty Thieves enter the temple and find the Hand on a statue of Midas, atop a giant, floating, spinning golden hand in a large room. The heroes jump to it, and are confronted by Sa'luk, They battle Sa'luk in a fierce battle. After seeing that he cannot win on his own Sa'luk summons several Heartless who help him continue the fight. As the battle rages the island begins to submerge. Cassim thinks of a way to defeat Sa'luk. He grabs the Hand of Midas and throws it. Sa'luk desperately grabs it and then begins to shout for his victory when he suddenly begins to turn solid gold. He has barely enough time to scream until he is fully consumed. Aladdin takes the Hand of Midas from the golden Sa'luk, who then falls back into the water below. The heroes escape from the temple and reach a terrace. Their Aladdin tells Cassim of how he finally has the treasure he had always wanted. Cassim says that Aladdin is his true treasure and then throws the Hand away which lands in the boat of the fleeing thieves. It turns their boat gold and it sinks into the water. The heroes escape on the boat they took to get there and return to Agrabah. The heroes attend Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Cassim watches from the shadows with Iago. After the wedding Cassim and Iago leave together and Aladdin and Jasmine bid farewell to the company and leave on top of carpet together. The heroes then leave Agrabah. After a while the heroes can return to Agrabah to fight the secret boss Mozenrath in his Citadel in the Land of the Black Sands. Kingdom Hearts III Story (1st Visit) Mudder's Day For some time since Kurt joined the group and faught and traveled with them, he has experienced what can only be called "memory lapses". He begins forget things, little things and then more important ones by the minute. Then he falls unconcious and when he awakes he regains the memories but also speaks of having visions and gaining new ones unknown to him. These are visions of his past, from when he was an assassin for the Illuminati, or short glimpses of his past before he even became a Heartless. Looking to help Kurt and end this painful occurences, Sora states that they should try to retrace his origins. That means they must head to Agrabah, the world in which he originally became a boss Heartless. Donald and Goofy help to retrace his steps around the time they first encountered Kurt during the events of "Kingdom Hearts". The group arrives in the middle of the desert, about the spot where Kurt did combat with the original trio. But while investigating the ruins, Kurt finds instead tracks, which the group follows into the desert. That is until the Magic Carpet finds the four and races them across the vast desert to a large chasm in the ground. There, they are angrily greeted by Razoul, the captain of the Agrabah Guards. He claims Aladdin and Princess Jasmine journeyed to the spot too find an oasis, but instead the earth swallowed them up. So the heroes journey down upon Carpet to find them. Deep below the surface they encounter the "Al-Muddy" a race of subterranean mud monsters. Fighting their way deeper underground, Carpet leads the group to the imprisoned Jasmine, Genine, Iago, and Abu. But the four end up captured by the towering leader of the Al-Muddy. He plans to devour the whole bunch in his toxic-like soup. But Aladdin returns after tricking the giant into releasing him. He frees the whole group and they all make their escape. Sora helps split the group to avoid capture, as they all race to the surface. But soon Al-Muddy and Heartless alike swarm the caverns, thanks to Genie do the heroes manage to arrive back above ground. But the giant leader follows them and tries to destroy them all as they try to flee the scene. But Kurt and Aladdin lead the giant away, chasing after them, all part of a plan. For soon the heat of the sun begins to dry the giant up. Until finally he hardens and collapses into millions of little pieces. With the group safe and sound, Aladdin thanks them and leads them back to Agrabah. Villianous Gathering in the Citadel As the incident occured, undead agents of Mozenrath spied on the group. The Mumlucks report back to their master in his lair, the Citadel which lays in the Land of Black Sand. There he discusses the situation with his friend and apprentice PJ, Knightmares Zachariah and Darius, and Constantine via hologram projection. Darius and Constantine realize the quartet of heroes is here not for Princess of Heart Jasmine, but Kurt himself. Constantine furiously declares Kurt must not be allowed to regain his memories, otherwise the last of his programming will be lost, along with any chance of reprogramming him. Mozenrath decides to take care of this in a more, devious manner, unlike the more brutal ideas of Darius. Since they can't allow Kurt to regain his past, or the rest of the heroes to interfer in their operations, they'll have to somehow occupy and detain the group. PJ then elaborates the idea that Agrabah won't like the idea of a monster that once terrorized the city, working side by side with the next sultan. Intrigued and impressed, Mozenrath decides to go along with the plan. With the heroes preoccupied with Kurt, he'll send some acquiantences of Aladdin's to the city and try to destory it, and further kee them busy. For this, Mozenrath summons three old enemies of Aladdin. Mechanicles, Ayam Aghoul, and Mirage are called to aid the Illuminati. Some Like it Hot When the heroes and Aladdin's group return to Agrabah, they find less than peaceful tidings. For even as they speak a horde of Mechanicles' clockwork flying beetles and scorpions lay siege on the lower end of Agrabah. While the combined forces drive off and demolish the robotic bugs, Donald and Aladdin go after Mechanicles, who is heading for the Palace on his flying clockwork wasp. Donald propels them on using aero and fira combined, once on Aladdin breaks in to open up the oil valve. But Donald is left topside to fight off Mechanicle's flamethrowers and the heartless now apperaring, until Aladdin comes through and breaks open the oil, spilling it across the wasp and parts of Agrabah. Donald however slips off and is only saved by the flying carpet. Aladdin jumps off and joins donald, who then casts a fira spell and torchs Mechanicles and his machine, who both fall smoldering to the ground. Kurt is destroying several of the bugs when he is caught in the middle of the oil fire started by Aladdin and Donald . He flees the inferno and rescues some denizens of Agrabah. Eventually he runs and his guard and must fight the flames, and newlyrriving Heartless. Kurt vanquishes them with vicious tactics, but Razoul recognizes the sickels Kurt wields and his sand based powers. Sora and Genie on the other hand still have the dozens of scorpions and beetles to deal with. Sora easily takes one by one down with his keyblade, while Genie gets a giant can of bug spray that gums up their works. Sora then helps when Genie makes himself a giant flyswatter and the two crush robot bug upon robot bug. All the while Goofy and the rest of the group help those escaping the mess, but Jasmine spots someone looting a vendor, revealed to be the incompetant Abis Mal and his henchman Harud Hazi Bin. Mechanicles is found in the rubble after his monstrosities are defeated, trying to clean the oil stains left behind. But Razoul personally apprehends him and the heroes lead him away to the dungeon. But mozenrath adn PJ watch from a distance, as Razoul's distrust and interest grow in Kurt, Sora, Goofy and Donald.